jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Komentarz na blogu:NigrumNight/This is my Fight./@comment-32398021-20190206170111/@comment-32398021-20190207040811
To znaczy tak, nie napisałaś nic nigdzie wprost. Ale Thyria - kiedy ją poznajemy - snuje refleksje, które robią wrażenie oceniania swojej pozycji z perspektywy pewnego czasu. I tak, mamy niby wspomnienie o rodzicach i kłótni z nimi, fakt, ale chwilę później jest kwestia dołączenia do ojca (z powodu narracji też w czasie przeszłym, niestety albo stety polski już nie ma zaprzeszłego) i ja osobiście miałam poczucie, że Thyria patrzy na sytuację z dystansu. Moment "wyparowania nadziei" wydaje się bardzo odległy (być może przez klimat rozdziału), a ja patrzę na główną bohaterkę i odbieram ją tak, jakby ten brak nadziei zdążył ją przez jakiś długi czas już wymęczyć i zmusić do zastanowienia się nad swoim życiem. Zdanie "doskonale wiedziała, że niewiele dla nich znaczyła" ojca i brata sugeruje, że dziewczyna miała już co najmniej kilka okazji, by się o tym przekonać. To znaczy musiała mieć czas, żeby odkryć faktyczne oblicze Drago i Regina, bo nawet jeśli przynajmniej o pierwszym my wiemy, że emanuje mrokiem i czarną energią, to dla córki podobno silił się na uprzejmość. Może lekko przesadzam i w kontakcie z Drago nie trzeba było całych miesięcy, żeby się zorientować, jak bardzo jest się mu (nie)potrzebnym, ale nadal sądzę, że na takie wnioski potrzeba więcej niż kilka dni. Ogólnie w całej opowieści o dołączeniu do Krwawdonia ani razu nie przewija się sformułowanie "kilka dni temu", "ledwo co" itp. Jest za to sporo refleksji, "potem" i inne takie sprawy, które całokształt wydarzeń oddalają w czasie. W późniejszym kawałeczku mamy też podane, że Thyria zna krążące po kątach wśród Łowców teorie dotyczące jej matki (musi je znać, bo "nie zadziwiłaby się gdyby ta druga opcja okazała się być prawdziwa"), co potwierdza jej bytności w tamtym miejscu od dawna. (Powtarzane po cichu plotki już same w sobie bywają trudne do usłyszenia, a co dopiero gdy chce ich słuchać ktoś, kto jest bezpośrednim krewnym obgadywanego.) Kolejny fragment optujący za jej dłuższym pobytem wśród Łowców? "Dla niego liczył się tylko jej brat bliźniak, Regin. To jego zostawił u swego boku gdy ich matka zniknęła i to jego wychował na swojego następcę. To jego uważał za własne dziecko, nie ją. Ona była jedynie niepotrzebnym dodatkiem, którego pozbył się przy pierwszej możliwej okazji." Gdzieś wcześniej wspomniano, że to przy pierwszym spotkaniu z ojcem dowiedziała się, że była niechcianym dzieckiem (btw podanie dziecku takiego info przez ojca jest trochę sprzeczne z tym, że podobno udawał bycie pod wrażeniem jej determinacji. Tylko trochę, wiadomo, tak być mogło, ale jednak. "W sumie to cię nie chciałem, ale muszę przyznać, wytrwałe z ciebie robactwo, że mnie w końcu wywęszyłaś"?). Ale ojciec naprawdę na tacy podał jej cały powyższy akapit? A jeśli nie, to skąd Thyria może o nim wiedzieć, nie przebywając od dawna w społeczności Łowców? Chyba nie od przybranych rodziców, którzy raczej nie mieli kontaktu z Krwawdoniem... Back to the beginnig. Kajuta. Nie ma żadnych refleksji o obcości nowego miejsca, Thyria czuje się w nim komfortowo, a wręcz "czuje władzę", jakąś wyższość nad Łowcami, bo bezkarnie pozwala sobie obciąć jednemu ucho za to tylko, że nie zapukał do jej kajuty. Tak nie zachowuje się świeżo uwolnione popychadło, tylko ktoś, kto ma wysokie poczucie własnej wartości i przede wszystkim wie, że mu wolno. Nie sądzę, żeby Thyria nabrała takich ekspresowych przyzwyczajeń względem podwładnych jej ojca (a nie jej) w kilka dni po dołączeniu do Drago. Nie czuła przecież nawet specjalnej przynależności do swojej rodziny (mam na myśli brata i ojca), skąd więc chęć i odwaga do dyrygowania ich ludźmi? Prawdopodobnie niewiele jeszcze o Thyrii wiemy my, czytelnicy, co pozostawia pewne pole do wyjaśnienia jej zachowań jeszcze w przyszłości, ale wydaje mi się, że opisywanie jej uczuć na bieżąco już od chwili jej poznania, gdy siedzi w kajucie, pozwoliłoby nam ją lepiej zrozumieć i przede wszystkim zrodziłoby lepsze doznania podczas czytania rozdziału. A tak - po powrocie do teraźniejszości, po refleksjach na temat Drago, w kajucie mamy tylko nieumotywowane psychologicznie brutalne zachowanie bohaterki oraz długi i dokładny opis jej stroju. Który btw podziwiam, ale jednak zrezygnowanie z opisu przeżyć wewnętrznych postaci (zwłaszcza że zaraz miała komuś odrąbać ucho!) na rzecz szczegółowego przedstawiania warstwy materialnej może zubożyć przekaz. A nawet sprawić, że zachowująca się w danym momencie irracjonalnie postać zacznie nas z miejsca odrzucać. No chyba że w koncepcji postaci Thyrii taki był zamysł. Wracając do kwestii czasu pobytu u Drago jest tu pewna roztrzygająca kwestia: Rozłupywacz. Dowiadujemy się, że dla Thyrii chrzęst kości był w jej życiu "na porządku dziennym. Nie bez powodu zwano ją Rozłupywaczem." Jeśli zestawić w jednym krótkim fragmencie Łowców smoków i chrzęst kości jako codzienność, to mózg automatycznie generuje informację, że ona te kości łamie z nimi w teamie. Nie mogę się tu do końca wypowiedzieć, bo nie wiem, ile minęło między jej odejściem z domu, w którym była popychadłem, a dołączeniem do Drago jako dziewczyna już nazywana Rozłupywaczem (to znaczy, że na tym etapie rozłupywała już dużo, często i głośno, bo nazwy nie biorą się znikąd). Nie mogę zatem stwierdzić, czy miała dosyć czasu na transformację z tego popychadła w... no w to coś, czym się stała. "Chciałam napisać, że w ''"pozbawioną skrupułów...", ale doszłam do wniosku, że tego też nie wiem. W sumie o tym, co się działo i dzieje z psychiką Thyrii, nie wiemy prawie nic. Oby tylko na razie ;) Dalej mamy taki smaczek jak stwierdzenie, że Thyria jest po stronie Drago i już za późno, żeby się odłączyć, co też zasugerowało mi mocno, że dziewczyna jest już wkręcona w biznes. Po kilku dniach powinna mimo wszystko móc spokojnie odejść (przecież Drago jej nie chciał, myślę że nadal był skłonny się jej pozbyć w najszybszy możliwy sposób), a odkrywając działalność Łowców nie została powiernikiem jakiejś wielkiej tajemnicy, bo Łowcy to nie terroryści, gdzie jak raz poznasz plany, to do widzenia, żywy nie wyjedziesz. Śmiem nawet wątpić, że po kilku dniach "okresu próbnego" Drago w ogóle potraktowałby Thyrię bardziej poufale niż zwykłego gościa, a co za tym idzie, nie otrzymałaby żadnych informacji, które nie pozwalałyby jej wyjść, odejść, uciec, jeśli po kilku dniach jej się tak bardzo nie podobało... No bo co, Łowcą zostawało się ot tak? Wchodziłeś, nie wiedząc, na co się piszesz, a drogi odwrotu nie było? Wtedy niezbyt by to była wierna armia... Myślę że jednak Krwawdoń rekrutował swoich wojowników na zasadzie pewnej dobrowolności. No i wydaje mi się, że krew czy nie krew, Thyria tak samo - powinna dostać oficjalną propozycję dołączenia do Łowców z możliwością jej odrzucenia (której jej ojciec powinien sobie życzyć), bo zamykając ją wbrew woli obok siebie Drago na wiele by się narażał. No ale to wiadomo, tylko takie sobie snucie domysłów, bo konkretów-konkretów mimo wszystko jest tu mało. Żebyś nie zrozumiała mnie źle, cała Twoja koncepcja bardzo mi się podoba. Ale jak pokazał rozdział 14 - po małych poprawkach może być jeszcze lepsza. Rozpisałam się tu na temat "dlaczego wydaje mi się, że Thyria jest u Drago dłużej niż kilka dni", możesz to sobie rozważyć, nie musisz. Twoja produkcja, Twoje zasady. Także życzę powodzenia w tworzeniu :) PS. Nie jestem przekonana do słowa "prostytutka" w kontekście, w jakim go używasz. Bo prostytutka/dziwka/k**wa/markietanka nawet - to określenia na kobietę, która celowo i z reguły dla celów zarobkowych dokonuje nierządu. A tu byłaby raczej mowa o oddaniu jej Łowcom po prostu "do zabawy", no bo nie sądzę, żeby ona zgadzała się na gwałt ani tym bardziej coś z niego miała :/